maxsteelrebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Titan
Dark Titan is a new villain that will appear in season 2. He is public, is a human teenager named Darnel Anthony Robert Kingston. Darnel also goes to Copper Canyon High School with Maxwell McGrath. He has an Ultralink named Titan, an evil Ultralink who is linked to Steel, and also mean to him, when he asks questions about his life, which are unanswered by Titan. Like Max Steel, he can generate T.U.R.B.O Energy, but Dark Titan's energy is called Anti-T.U.R.B.O Energy. Dark can also turn into Turbo Modes like Max Steel does, only that he can turn into negative Turbo Modes. He posssesses larger amounts of Anti-T.U.R.B.O Energy than Max hold normal Turbo Energy. He learns Maxs secret identity before all the other villians but chooses to keep it a secret as Max has proven to be a truly entertaining opponent. He tease Max by flirting with Sydney and he proved he is no push over by beating Butch without using his hands. He also seems to possess the power of thunder. Darnel is voiced by Mark Hildreth and Titan by Louis Chirillo. Origins A kid named Darnel came in contract with some meteor that contained the Anti-T.U.R.B.O Energy. That killed his parents. Then he was found and taken by N-Tek. Then he was kept by them. But then years later, an Ultralink named Titan, was found, and was a very rare Ultralink. He could control the Anti-T.U.R.B.O Energy, and then they Ultralinked into a single person. But they were evil and they became an enemy of the world and N-Tek. From there on, they were known as Dark Titan. Trivia * He works for anyone, but Dredd due to a deep hatred, that comes from Dredd trying to feed off him. Luckily his Anti-T.U.R.B.O Energy poisoned Dredd but not fatally, the two hate each other but Dark Titan is willing to fight Max if Dredd pays him enough. * He will not appear until Season 2 of the Max Steel (2013 TV Series). * The name "Dark" in Dark Titan comes from Darnel's initials, which is D'arnel '''A'nthony 'R'obert 'K'ingston, which spells '''Dark. * He looks almost Identical to Max Steel except his color pattern, and his design * He has fourteen known Anti-Turbo Modes, but Titan speaks of others yet to come * His modes are: Blade, Blaster, Digging, Stealth, Speed, Strength, Flight, Ghost, Scuba, Beast, Army, Virus, Kaiju, & Elemental. * His battle cry is "Go Dark" * The Elementors trust him and respects him like a brother, he even shows enough trust to allow Titan to link with his four Ultralinks. * N-Tek wants to find him and detain him, he is said to have destroyed their base once as a child. * Dark Titan and Max Steel are both enemies and maybe, rivals. * Miles Dredd absorbed Dark's energy, which "food poisoned" Dredd. * He is the first villain to know that Max is Max Steel. * He has a crush on Electrix, a villainess, who hates Max Steel and wants revenge from Max Steel. * He possesses the power of thunder. * He was cancelled because of some reasons that parents said.